Till sunset on your 18th birthday
by lia200304
Summary: I wont give it away but the family decides to do something special for Ranma and Akanes birthday! This is a late birthday story i was gonna put up on m bday! Enjoy


AN: Well! Here i am again! I was supposed to have this posted for my birthday a couple days ago but seeing as it was my golden birthday and i had no time, It blew my mind. Sorry. So here we go! All charaters in this fic are 18 yrs old so there will be no problems. Also i dont know when they have thier Bday so i made it the same day!)

Both Ranma and Akane slept in their rooms peacefully. Neither knew what was gonna happen today. Sure they knew it was their 18th Birthday, but it just wasnt gonna be a party. Their fathers were in the Dojo decorating, Kasumi was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while talking to Caterers about later. Nabiki, Well Nabiki was up in her room, Talking on the phone and watching the cameras. She had signed a paper that Kasumi had made up to make sure that Nabiki didnt let the NWC know about today. SO far it was going according to plan and Nabiki was telling her spies to keep a look out and knock anyone from the NWC out from coming this evening. Even tho she was gonna lose alot of cash due to this, she had to grit her teeth and do as she was told. Now as for Happosai, he was currently in America at a beach volleyball tournament so there was no worries there. Now as soon as Kasumi was done cooking breakfast, she went upstairs and woke up Ranma and then Akane. After leaving their rooms, she hurriedly walks downstairs to the dojo and knocks three times on the door. Genma and Soun quickly walk out of the dojo and head to the table without a word. As soon as Nabiki comes down the stairs, you can hear a scream and a bang before seeing Ranma flying through the sky and out of sight. They family look at eachother and sighs before hearing Akane stomp down the stairs. She stops infront of everyone and plops down and eats. 5 minutes later, Ranma comes in, as a female and sits next to Akane and starts to stuff her face. After a min of hearing them two eat, Akane plops her bowl on the table and glares before getting up and heading out of the room.

"Where are you going Akane?" Asks Soun

"I need to go cool off in the Dojo. Ill be there if you need me." Said AKane

"No! Akane...uh Kasumi needs your help with something so you wont have time." Said SOun

"WHy? I shouldnt have to do anything seeing as it is my birthday!" Yelled Akane

"Yes hun i know, but it is also Ranmas and i need you to come with me to the store to pick up some stuff. Ranma, I need you to do me a favor?" Asks Kasumi

Akane pouts and stomps upstairs to get changed. Ranma sits there wondering why Soun is acting so weird but shrugs it off and looks at Kasumi

"Actually, Dr tofu needs you today." Said Kasumi

"Aw man! Its my birthday! Like Akane said, i shouldn't have to work" Said Ranma

"Yes i know, but Dr Tofo needs your help for a bit! Please Ranma!" Asks Kasumi with puppy eyes

ranma sighs and nods his head. He gets up and heads out the door. Kasumi calls for Akane to get ready. As soon as Akane and Kasumi left, Soun, Genma and Nabiki sigh and get to work getting everything ready

Ranma walks to The clinic with no problems. It seems that the Amazons decided to leave him alone today. Ranma smirks as he opens the door to the clinic and walks in.

"Hey DR Tofu! Im here! Kasumi told me you had work for me to do?" Asks Ranma

"Ah your early Ranma! Give me a second with this patent and we will get started. Just go wait in the waiting room for me." Yelled Tofu

Ranma sits down in one of the chairs and stares out into space. Suddenly something catches his eyes and he picks it up. It was a wedding magazine called 'every bride'. Ranma blushes and flips through it. He stops at this one picture of a beautiful western dress that was cut low in the front. Ranma stares at it for a minute before blushing and putting it down.

'What was i thinking! Sure Akane would look good in that dress but ill never tell her' Thouht Ranma

Soon an old lady and Tofu come down the stairs and the lady leaves. Without a word, Tofu motions for Ranma to follow him into the back, Smirking all the way.

'What i do for Kasumi's love' Thought Tofu

Kasumi and Akane wander around town. Kasumi had decided that it would be a shopping day on top of picking up food for the family. Truthfully, she needed to get Akane away from the Dojo till this evening. Neither of them knew what was gonna happen before nightfall. Everyone in the fam was tired of their fighting and whatnot so today was the day! Kasumi smirks and turns to Akane who was looking at a yellow hat that she adores. Akane looks up and smiles.

'I hope Akane and Ranma wont be mad at me at the end of the day. This wasnt my idea.' Thought Kasumi

"You okay Kasumi? You keep staring at me?" Asks AKane

"Hm? Oh yea im fine. Now do you want that hat? It would look lovely with the yellow summer dress!" Says Kasumi

"I do, but the price, Y550 ($6.69). It seems too much!" Said Akane

"No hun. We can afford it for you. Buy it! Trust me it looks wonderfull on you" Said Kasumi

"Okay! Ill get it!" Said Akane as she heads to the counter to pay for it.

'Good concider that you r birthday/surprise present.' Thought Kasumi

"Are you sure that we would put the present table over there? I dont think we will have enough room for people to dance if we do" Yelled Soun from ontop of a latter

"Im sure daddy. The Dojo is big enough. Besides we are not gonna have alot of people. I mean the NWC isnt coming." Said Namiki

"Good. I dont want them to interfere like last time. This time my little girl is gonna be happy!" Said Soun with tears coming down his eyes

"Quite right Soun! We only want whats best for our kids and this is the best." Said Genma

"So how are we getting Ranma and Akane in here?" Asks Nabiki

"Well Tofu has a friend from America who sent him some kind of sleeping powder. Tofu and Kasumi are gonna have Ranma and Akane drink it and then drive them back here to get ready." Said Genma

"I see but what about when they wake up and find themselves here? How are we gonna take care of that?" Asks Nabiki

"Well by the time they wake up, they will be tied down. They wont have no choice." said Soun

"Well okay. As long as you know what you are doing and by the way i hope you know that i hope to get my money soon for you two for keeping quiet. I could have made alot today if i hadnt signed a contract." Said a peeved Nabiki

"No problem Nabiki. But i cant believe you would swindle your own father and father in law" Cried Soun

"Eh, Money is money as far as i am concerned" Said Nabiki while working on the crape paper.

Kasumi and Akane stopped at a local resturant to eat. Kasumi didnt want to go to the cat cafe or the Ukyo's resturant to do this. This shop was owned by a friend of Kasumis and knew what was gonna happen so they were shown to a table close to the bathrooms and that was blocked. Akane seemed wary at first, but Kasumi persuaded her and they ordered. When their drinks came, Akane looked around at all the resturant. Kasumi took that time to put the powder in Akanes drink and wait for her to drink. Akane turned around smiled at Kasumi before taking a sip of her drink. Kasumi watched Akane drink half her drink. Soon the food came and they chowed down. Kasumi picked at her food while waiting for Akane to finish her drink.

"Kasumi why are you not eating? Are you not hungry?" Asked Akane

"Oh I am hungry. Sorry! Thanks for the food" Said Kasumi as she chows down

Akane shrugs and turns back to her food. Kasumi went back to picking her food. As soon as she looked back up, she noticed that Akane was starting to fall asleep. Kasumi watched as Akane lays her head back on the chair. WIthout a word, Kasumi signals for her friend to help her pick Akane up and they carry her to a waiting car. Kasumi gets into the car and drives to Tofu's clinic while keeping an eye on the road and the sleeping Akane.

"Ranma! Time to take a break! I bought you some lemonade" Yelled Tofu

"Whew! Thanks Doc! I didnt know you had a storage room that was so unorganized!" Said Ranma

"Yea well since i fired Genma and Shampoo i havent had time to organized. SO once again thanks for cleaning it! Here is your drink." Said Tofu

Ranma drank the whole glass down. Tofu's eyes went wide. Ranma was about to say something when he fell to the floor. Tofu sighs and picks up Ranma and puts him on the bed. There he took the glass and went to clean it out and close the Clinic. He heard a car horn in the back of the clinic. He smiles and opens it up to see Kasumi. Giving her a thumbs up, Kasumi helps Tofu get Ranma into the car and they head to the house.

"Wow sis! It really hit her hard didnt it?"

"Yes Well i thought it was gonna take some time. Tofu told me that it hit Ranma fast too."

"Good. Now lets get her ready! We wouldnt want to keep Ranma waiting!"

"It hit him really fast Mr Tendo. I didnt have enought time to protect his head when he fell"

"Yes well he has a hard head so no worries. Now lets get him ready! Cant keep Akane waiting"

"Quite right Genma. Hand me that shirt"

Akane started to awake to the sound of giggling. She slightly opened her eyes but closed them right away due to the bright light.

'Ugh i hope i didnt embarras Kasumi when i fell asleep at the resturant. Now where am i and why is it so bright?'thought Akane

A groan is heard right beside her. Akanes eyes shoot open and look to her right. She gasps when she sees ramna in a tux right. She tries to turn but finds out she is being held still. She looks down and notices herself in a white wedding dress. She starts to get angry and yells.

"Oh my! Akane woke up first. This is not good."

"Oh well cant be helped but by the way she yelled, she isnt happy with us." Said Nabiki

"Nope. Oh well. This is for the best. Oh look Ranma is waking up now too." Said SOun

Akane looks to her side and notices Ranma awake and trying to break the rope. He looks at Akane and gets a nose bleed. He then turns to his right and yells.

"Well welcome back Ranma. Now that the two of you are awake, we can get to the ceremony!" Said Soun

"Ceremony? What ceremony?" Asks Akane

"Well my dear, your wedding of course. We all have decided that now that you two are 18, we can get you two married and stop all this foolishness!" Said Genma

"What? I cant marry this tomboy!" Screamed Ranma

"You have no choice now. Once you two are married, you two will no longer have to deal with the other suitors and fiances. So now we shall continue. Where is the minister?" Asks Soun

A talk plump guy walks in and looks down at Ranma and AKane and then looks at Soun.

"Sir am i marring those two that are tyed up?" Asks the minister

"yes. Now hurry up! its almost sunset" Said Soun as he picks up Akane

Genma Picks up Ranma and they hang them by hooks. The minister shakes his head and starts the ceremony. Ranma and Akane struggle but to no avail. Ranma looks at Akane.

"Akane Im sorry you have to go through this with me. I know im not the one you want to be with" Whispears Ranma

"What makes you say that? Im sure you dont want to be married to me." Akane whispears back

"I dont know. I dont think im right for ya thats all. But now it seems we have no choice. At least for a year." Said Ranma

"A year? what happens in a year?" Asks AKane

"Well we remain married for a year and then we file for divorce." Said Ranma

"What makes you think im gonna want to?" Akane yells

"Ahem! Im trying to conduct this ceremony here! May i continue!" Yells the Minister

"Sorry, please continue" Both said

"Thanks! Now as i was saying..."

"Well i mean you dont like me and i dont like you. So in a year we get a divorce" Whispears Ranma

"I dont hate you" Whispears Akane

"You dont?"

"No!"

"Oh well i dont hate you eaither." Said Ranma

"Oh well then.."

"Yea.."

"So what do you think everyone will say when we tell them monday?" Asks Akane

"they wont believe it and try to fight us." Said Ranma

"Well we will be ready for them."

"Yes i know." Said Ranma

"Ranma one question?" Asks AKane

"Yes?" Asks Ramna

"Do you love any of your fiances?" Asks Akane

"Do you?"

"No"

"Same here. So i guess this wont be bad" Said a blushing Ranma

"Nope. Oh i think we need to pay attention." Said Akane

"Do you AKane take Ranma to be your husband till death do you part?" asks the minister

"I do" Said akane

The families eyes went wide. The minister turned to Ranma

"And do you Ranma, Take akane to be your wife till death do you part?"

"I do" Said Ranma

Everyone smiles.

"Now by the power invested by me, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Said the minister

Ranma and Akane blush and try to kiss but the binds prevent them. The family laughs and cuts them down so they can kiss. As soon as the minister left, Ranma and AKane were set free. To everyones surprise, they didnt go after them at all. Instead they hugged and danced the night away. By midnight, Kasumi was getting the family out of the house to let the newlyweds be alone. Akane went upstairs and changed into a bright yellow nightgown and came downstairs to watch tv. Ranma went to his room and changed into a pair of sleeping pants. He comes downstairs and finds Akane watching tv. When he clears his throat, Akane turns off the tv and turns to him. Ranma sits infront of her and blushes.

"So Ranma..we are married now."

"Yea. Akane um..i gotta tell you something."

"Oh? I understand if you dont want to be married to me. We will live together for the year and then we will file for divorce" Said AKane

"No no! thats not it Akane...I um wanted to tell you...um.."

"WHat out with it!" Yelled Akane

"I...I...I LOVE YOU!" Yelled Ranma

Akane gasps and blushes. They sit in silence for a minute before Akane takles Ranma to the floor and gives him a big kiss. Akane laughs when ranma gets another nose bleed.

"I love you too Ranma you baka" Siad Akane

(AN: well i made this for my bday which was 4 days ago. So hope you like it :D)


End file.
